Kshitij 2008
Kshitij 2009 Kshitij, the annual techno-management fest of IIT Kharagpur, will be held in 2009 from 29th January to 1st February 2009.Kshitij is the asia's largest techno-management fest. External Workshops ---- In keeping with its principal aim of fostering the spirit of techno-managerial education, team Kshitij organizes workshops across the country. These workshops are held before the fest. Workshops had been organised at Kolkata, Noida, Indore, Pune, Hyderabad and Jaipur. These workshops focused on Remote Controlled Glider Dynamics and Robotics. Students across the country were demonstrated how to build remote controllled gliders from scratch, and motivated to participate in the mechanical and robotix events to be held at Kharagpur during Kshitij 2009. Certifications ---- Kshitij has always been associated with premier institutions of the world. These organizations have certified the events of Kshitij 2009. *'Premier Institutions' **'ASHRAE India' : American Society for heat,refrigeration and air-conditioning engineers . **'ACM' : Association of Computing Machinery. **'ASME' : American Society for Mechanical Engineers. Events ---- Kshitij hosts a plethora of events, which interests engineering students and the management students alike from across the country. Many events have prior online submissions as their first round, from which the shortlisted participants compete in Kharagpur. Their are also on the spot events, for which all the rounds are held during Kshitij itself. The attraction for these events are not just their quality, but also the huge prize money associated with each event. The total prize money for Kshitij 2008 was in excess of 30 lakhs. The events are broadly classified under many broad categories : *'Genesis' : Events held before Kshitij actually begins at Kharagpur. **'C up your skills' : A coding event for c/c++. This event is open only for participants from IIT Kharagpur. **'Mindsport' : A competition where the problem statements are puzzles and brain teasers. This competition too, is open only for the inhouse participants of Kharagpur. **'Woodstock' : One of the most popular events of Kshitij, this event is a real time simulation of the National Stock Exchange and involves in trading of shares for profits. This event saw a participation in excess of 10,000. **'Forex' : An event loosely on the lines of woodstock, it involves trading of foreign exchange and currencies. **'Excalibur' : An event spread across three rounds, this is an online biz quiz competition. **'Relic Hunter' : This is an online treasure hunt event, where participants navigate their way through pages by solving puzzles and riddles. **'Nokia Navigator' : The online treasure hunt, was held on 9th October 2008. With questions based on the 6 continents, participants went like sailors identifying and answering each and every question in their way and collecting points. Overall the event was a huge success and it turned out to be an amazing contest. *'Quizzard' : This category has a plethora of quizzing events **'Tech quiz' : Quiz based on the tech industry **'Biz quiz' : Quiz based on the business world **'India Inc' : Any and everything related to India. *'Conceptualize' : Events involving lot of creativity. **'OpenSoft' : The open ended software design competition. **'Open Hardware' : The open ended hardware design competition. **'B Plan' : The business plan competition. **'Eureka' : The technical paper presentaion competition. **'Javawise' : The open ended mobile software design competition. **'The Grand Central' : A design competition where one is supposed to revisit the design of the Kharagpur Railway Station, and recreate this heritage railway station with that special characteristic designer's touch. *'Theories N Core' : Events which are based on the practical application of theoretical concepts. **'Overnite' : The overnite c programming contest, an event held throughout the night. This year the event was certified by ACM ICPC, only the second event in the country to be certified thus. **'Math Olympiad' : Event for mathematics enthusiasts, which has olympiad level problems. **'Anadigix' : The electronic circuit design contest. **'Kryotech' : The ASHRAE India student design competition where you will be designing a HVAC system for an industry. *'Robotix' **'FramED9211' : Write a code to enclose the number plate of only the speeding cars in a box. **'12 Doors Down' : A event both autonomus and manual where the autonomous guides the manual bot to do required tasks. **'MicroMouse 4D' : Write the code for a robot which can reach the centre of a maze in the quickest possible time. **'wEDGED' : A mechanical event where the bot climbs an incline , dodges pendulums , jumps , lands and races to target. **'8 Mile' : To make an autonomous guided vehicle which can navigate on a road following traffic rules. **'#mEsh' : An event where onne designs a manually controlled robot capable of climbing and descending a metallic mesh. *'Ab Initio' : Events where things are built from scratch **'Nirmaan' : An on the spot construction event. **'Nightshift' : Junkyard wars, throughout the night. **'Laws of Motion' : Event where bot is built to move over a specally designed ramp. *'Strategia' : Events involving strategy and logic. **'EL Dorado' : A city planning event through optimisation of available resources. **'Exemplar' : A dynamic case-study of marketing a product. **'El Matador' : Futures market trading event. **'The Senate' : This event is about passing of the proposed bills by participating teams to an assembly of jury members. **'Marca De Fabrica' : An event on branding a market product. **'Zero Hour' : An interactive case study event revolving around the impending food crisis. *'Tech 4 Fun' **'Snappit' : Photography event. **'Techquila' : Fun games during the fest. **'Xgames' : LAN games, like NFS MW and CS. *'Industrial Design Problem' : Event where actual industry problems are given, this year given by GE. **'Solar Strategies' : Develop a solar electric generating system, which uses solar heat to generate power. **'Green Fuel Matters' : Design a system that uses agricultural or municipal waste as an input and produces cleaner fuel. Kshitij, the annual techno-management fest of IIT Kharagpur, will be held in 2009 from 29th January, 2009 to 1st February 2009. These were the major attractions of the previous editions of Kshitij. Guest Lectures in Kshitij 2008 ---- *'K.Eric Drexler' : Often described as "The Father of Nanotechnology", Eric Drexler set the technical direction for the field in his seminal 1981 paper in the Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, which established fundamental principles of molecular engineering and development paths to advanced nanotechnologies. *'Jimmy Donal Wales' : Founder of Wikipedia *'Lawrence M Krauss' : Theoretical Physicist and author of the bestseller 'Physics of Star-trek *'M.C.Mehta' : The World's Most well-known Environmental lawyer. He is a crusader for the environment of India. An attorney in the Supreme Court of India, one of the founders of the Indian Council for Enviro-Legal Action (ICELA), he is also the Director of the M.C. Mehta Environmental Foundation in New Delhi. It is due to the sole efforts of this man and his landmark environmental cases, that India's natural and cultural treasures - including the Ganges River and the Taj Mahal, are now protected from the adverse effects of pollution. *'Dilip Chhabria' : Dilip Chhabria is India's best known automobile designer and the founder of DC Design. *'Roger D. Kornberg' : Roger David Kornberg is an American biochemist and professor of structural biology at Stanford University School of Medicine. He was awarded the Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 2006, 47 years after his father Arthur was given Nobel Prize in Medicine. *'Surojit Chatterjee' *'Ramamurthy Sivakumar' Workshops in Kshitij 2008 ---- Several workshops are conducted during Kshitij *'Workshop on Cryptology' : It was conducted by Dr. P K Saxena. He has been appointed as Director of the Scientific Analysis Group, DRDO in 2003. *'Workshop on Microfinance' *'Workshop on Rocketry' : Workshop on 'Model rocketry' to be conducted by the 'Vikram A Sarabhai Community Science Center, Ahmedabad'. *'Workshop on kite modeling' :It was conducted by Mr Iqbal Hussain from Switzerland,the best in his field having flown a 600m long kite across the Niagara Falls. *'Workshop on Java Netbeans' *'Workshop on Sustainibility and Microfinance' Exhibitions in Kshitij 2008 ---- *'Globe 4D' : Adding time as a fourth dimension to the globe, Globe 4D is an interactive projection of the Earth's surface on a physical sphere. *'Ultra-Orb' : The grandeur display of 3D color animation of sphere created from LED's that glows at a precise moment giving you an illusion of 3D volumetric sphere. *'Robo-Garage' : An enthralling display of robots, developed by Tomotaka Takahashi at Kyoto University. Red Carpet ---- *'Jason Latimer' : The 'Champion of magic', Jason went on to become only the third American to be awarded with the Grand Prix of Magic by performing his famous Cups and Balls effect with clear glass cups at a very young age of 21. *'Conflux' : Panel discussion on the topic - "Which is more important for India today : Pure innovation or absorption and usage of ideas from outside?". Th e panelists were - **A.Srikanth - Asst. VP, SKS Micro Finance Read **Dr. Vijayan Immanuel - Head Training Employee Higher Education HCL Technologies **Harsh Manglik - Chairman & MD, Accenture India. **Dr. Asokan - Chief Scientist of GE global research **Vivian Fernandes - Economic Policy Editor and Bureau Chief, CNBC India. *'Pyromania' : An athletic and graceful display of a laser show that one can never get enough of. This visual treat of a high end laser show was coupled with the daredevilry of an acclaimed fire jugglery troop. It was a physical and visual theater with pyrotechnics, fiber optics and innovative lighting effects. This troupe was specially flown in from ISRAEL and has had the honor of performing at the prestigious MTV UK awards. Kshitij 2009 team ---- The Core team comprises of students representatives, comprising of 4th year, 3rd year and 2nd year students of IIT Kharagpur. Steering Committee *Arnav - Vice President *Nikhil Singh *N Raghav *Ambuj Kashyap *Ankit Bhangar *Sourav Agarwal *Anand Kannodia *Varun Jain *Nishad Kenkre *Nitin Singhal *Saurabh Khurana *Bhaskar Rakshit *Aashish Kumar Srivastava *Aashish Nawal *Aniruddha Sharma *Deepa Dubhashi *Eisha Srivastava *Karishma Deepak Kapadia Core team Heads *Udit Kejriwal - General Secretary *Ashish Sogani - General Secretary *Ayush Kumar *Ankur Gupta *Adya Anima *Anubhav Sahoo *Shubham Matah *Dhawal Nanda *Prabhat Kumar *Monish Salhotra *Abhinav Shashank *Shobhit Singhal *Bharat Mantha *Abinash Panigrahi *Sharad Sen Sharma *Ankit Goenka *Digvijay Gagneja *Himank Shankar *Shaily Nimodia *Asutosh Mohapatra Core Team members *Ashish Modi *Chirag Ashwin Thaker *Sumeet Surana *Nigib Sharma *Praveen Agrawal *Sounak Sarkar *Dineshsingh Rajput *Swapnil Kumar Shanu *Aniruddh Palriwala *Akshay Sharma *Mihir Ajmera *Rohit Sudheendranath *Nivesh Pandey *Akshay Kapoor *Pranav Patvardhan *Shirish Subramanyam *Joy Aniket Ekka *Shivank Pandya *Ravi Teja Narra *Jyotika Gupta *Shikha Bordia *Anukriti Ranjan *Deepak Singh *Sankar Narayanan *Nitin Bharti Sponsors ---- *'Title Sponsor' : Nokia *'Strategic Sponsors' **Nokia Siemens Network **OnMobile *'Major Sponsors' **Tata Steel **GE **HAL-External Workshop Sponsor **Alcatel.Lucent Bell Labs **Yahoo India!. Research and Development *'Robotics Partner' **Technophilia *'Media Sponsors' **Electronics For You **Indian Management **CIOL **Digit *'Event sponsors' **Adobe. **CA **Omaxe **Mentor Graphics **TWIGA **SAIL **WIPRO External Links ---- Kshitij 2008 in pictures